La liste des choses interdites à Xigbar
by Zexyback
Summary: Un membre aussi haut gradé que Xigbar ne pouvait pas utiliser son rang sans quelques restrictions. Pour éviter les abus, il a dû rédiger un répertoire de toutes les choses qu'il n'a plus le droit de faire ou de refaire. D'interdits évidents à d'autres plus fantaisistes, le panel est large ! Fic sous forme de liste, se voulant fidèle au personnage.


**Crédits : Xigbar, ainsi que tout ce joyeux cirque qu'est le casting de Kingdom Hearts, appartiennent à Square-Enix et à Dinsey, et certainement pas à l'auteur de cette fic... **

_Tout d'abord une petite explication pour ceux qui auraient lu ma liste de Roxas et se demanderaient pourquoi je n'aime pas ce personnage (comme l'avait réclamé un lecteur), je vous demande de vous reporter à la fin de la fic pour m'éviter de prendre trop de place pour l'intro, si ça ne vous dérange pas !_

En quête de défis toujours plus ardus, j'ai tenté de donner à Xigbar près de 70 bêtises à faire au sein de l'Ordre, et contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé au départ, ce fut un chemin long et périlleux ! J'espère m'en être bien tiré, vous êtes seuls juges ! Finalement, c'était plus facile de jouer avec des membres sérieux tels que Saïx ou Marluxia, je pense que si je devais écrire une nouvelle fic ce serait sur un membre moins utilisé dans les fics humoristiques, mais qui ?

* * *

- Je ne dois pas prendre les autres membres pour des cibles potentielles.

- C'est ça... Il faut bien m'entraîner sur des cibles mouvantes ! Et puis je sais bien viser, et je fais attention de bien tirer à côté !

- Je n'ai plus le droit de jouer à des jeux vidéo.

- Tout spécialement _Duckhunt_, ou tout autre jeux de chasse aux canards.

- En effet, Demyx en a marre que je fasse systématiquement bugger la console en atteignant le niveau 100.

- Et puis à chaque fois que c'est mon tour de jouer, je ne perds jamais, et les autres en ont marre d'attendre trente minutes le temps que je termine le jeu.

- Même si je pourrais aussi laisser les autres jouer avant moi.

- C'est ça... Et le respect aux aînés, ils en font quoi ?

- Je ne dois pas faire croire à Xion ou Roxas que mon bandeau cache un œil doté de super-pouvoirs que j'active quand je suis en danger.

- Je dois arrêter de raconter une histoire différente à chaque fois qu'on me demande comment j'ai perdu mon œil.

- Je vais donc désormais me tenir à l'explication officielle : il m'a été enlevé lors d'un combat contre un sans-cœur Godzilla géant.

- Je dois arrêter de m'obstiner à vouloir manger mon repas sur le plafond quand je suis de mauvaise humeur.

- C'est ça, pourtant je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'entrainement je réussirai à ne plus trop faire tomber de nourriture par terre.

- Dans la même optique, je dois passer les pieds sur le paillasson avant de marcher sur le plafond, ce n'est pas très respectueux pour le simili chargé de nettoyer.

- Et puis de toute façon, quel est l'intérêt de récurer notre château, puisque nous n'avons jamais d'invités ? Si ça c'est pas du travail inutile...

- En mission, je dois respecter la nature.

- Surtout si cela implique de ne pas prendre mon fusil et canarder tout ce qui bouge.

- En particulier si ce sont des animaux sans défense, et tout spécialement des mères accompagnées de leurs petits.

- C'est ça, pourtant de loin j'aurai juré que cette biche était un sans-cœur, et de toute façon son faon a réussi à s'enfuir, il aura juste à vivre à la dure, comme nous tous !

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour tricher à des jeux comme les fléchettes, ou tout autre activité reposant sur l'envoi de projectiles.

- Je ne dois pas tirer sur un membre sous prétexte qu'il affirme que j'ai tout l'air d'un pirate.

- Et ce même si j'ai failli m'engager sur le navire de Barbossa.

- C'est ça, c'était juste une tactique d'infiltration comme une autre...

- Je n'ai plus le droit d'inviter Demyx à nos soirée beuveries avec Xaldin et Luxord.

- Tout spécialement s'il a une mission importante le lendemain.

- Pourtant, je peux jurer sur la tête de Xaldin qu'il arrivait encore à marcher convenablement quand il est parti !

- Je ne dois plus refuser de suivre les cours de cuisine dispensés par Zexion.

- C'est ça, pourtant je cuisine largement mieux que Roxas, Larxene et Xion ! Et puis pourquoi je serais le seul fondateur à devoir y assister ? Je trouve que ce que prépare Xaldin est parfaitement immangeable, il doit suivre des cours avec moi !

- De plus, je n'ai pas le droit de copier sur mon voisin lors de l'examen final.

- C'est ça, et puis c'est lui qui avait commencé d'ailleurs !

- Je n'ai plus le droit de regarder des westerns avec Axel et Demyx.

- En effet, Vexen en a assez de nous entendre répéter les répliques du film le lendemain.

- Et en a encore plus marre de nous voir refaire les scènes de duel.

- C'est ça, il n'a qu'à venir le regarder avec nous, il trouverait ça sans doute plus drôle !

- Je ne dois pas marcher sur le plafond puis essayer de convaincre Demyx que c'est lui qui est du mauvais côté, quand il a un peu bu en fin de soirée.

- Pourtant c'était très amusant de le voir essayer de se remettre dans le bon sens par tout les moyens possibles, comme en marchant sur les mains à longueur de temps.

- Oui bon, après c'est dommage que le sang lui soit monté à la tête et qu'il ait fait un malaise. Mais c'est ça, les risques du métier !

- Vexen n'est pas un distributeur de glaçons pour mes boissons, je n'ai pas à lui réclamer de refroidir mes bouteilles de rhum, de whisky ou même de saké.

- Je dois prendre soin de ma santé, ne serait-ce que pour ma dignité personnelle et par extension celle de l'Organisation.

- C'est ça, mais ça n'a vraiment rien de mauvais de boire deux litres de café par jour, cinq bouteilles de whisky par jour et douze de rhum, n'est-ce pas ?

- Surtout que Xaldin m'aide souvent en en prenant souvent la moitié.

- Bon d'accord, un tiers.

- N'ayant plus le droit de mentir sur la consommation d'alcool de Xaldin, je peux donc dire qu'il en prend un peu moins du quart, et que Luxord et Demyx s'occupent d'un autre quart à eux seuls, ce qui fait que j'en consomme bel et bien la moitié, comme je le disais au départ.

- Et puis je fais beaucoup de sport, il ne peut rien m'arriver de mal !

- Je dois arrêter de dire "L'un de nous est de trop dans cette citadelle..." quand quelqu'un fait une imitation d'une musique de western, ou même quand quelqu'un me contrarie.

- Surtout si c'est Marluxia ou Saïx à l'autre bout du couloir, ils pourraient très mal le prendre.

- C'est ça, tout dans les muscles mais pas d'humour ! Elle est belle la nouvelle génération de similis !

- En mission, je n'ai pas le droit de partir devant et de laisser les autres se débrouiller.

- Surtout lors de missions dans des jungles perdues au milieu de nulle part, remplies de gorilles féroces, de léopards affamés, d'hommes-singes qui font des attentats à la pudeur et de planches de bois pourries qui s'écroulent sous ses pieds.

- C'est ça, je trouvais quand même que c'était un excellent entraînement à la survie. Après tout, il faut bien qu'ils apprennent les dures réalités de la vie, ces petits nouveaux qui savent rien faire d'autre que de taper sur les sans-cœur et se lancer des potions sur la tête !

- Je ne dois pas utiliser mes pouvoirs pour subtiliser les glaces à l'eau de mer dans la réserve secrète de Roxas, dès que j'aurai découvert où était cette réserve secrète.

- Et personne ne me convaincra qu'elle n'existe pas. C'est ça, alors que c'est Axel lui même qui m'a garantit qu'elle se trouvait quelque part, bien caché, pour les situations d'urgence. Si on ne peut pas faire confiance à Axel concernant la vie privée de Roxas, alors à qui peut-on le faire ?

- Je n'ai plus le droit de faire des paris avec Marluxia, en particulier si la mise est mon rang dans l'Organisation.

- C'est ça, pourtant j'étais sûr de gagner quand il m'a mis au défi de boire une tasse de café remplie de sel. C'est juste que j'avais un peu mangé avant, sinon j'aurai réussi haut la main !

- Je dois arrêter de m'obstiner à vouloir faire un bras-de-fer avec Lexaeus. D'après Vexen, la seule chose qui en sortira, c'est un bras cassé.

- Pourtant il n'a pas l'air si fragile que ça Lexaeus !

- Quand je fais équipe avec Larxene en mission, je n'ai pas le droit de la motiver par des commentaires du style "va plutôt te remaquiller pendant que je m'occupe de ce sans-cœur".

- En effet, elle finit par préférer m'attaquer plutôt que notre adversaire.

- D'autant plus qu'apparemment elle met effectivement beaucoup de temps à se préparer et à se pomponner avant de partir en mission.

- Mon statut dans l'Organisation ne m'autorise pas à avoir une part de dessert supplémentaire.

- Et tout spécialement quand c'est Zexion qui a préparé ce dessert.

- Les vinyles de la collection de Vexen ne sont pas des cibles pour le tir au pigeon d'argile.

- Je dois arrêter de passer mes journées à DisneyVille.

- En effet, ce n'est pas en jouant aux kart et en devenant champion inter-planétaire que l'Organisation retrouvera son cœur.

- Dans la même optique, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous encombrer d'un vaisseau spatial pour voyager entre les mondes, quoi que j'en dise.

- De toute façon, si nous avions un vaisseau spatial, je n'aurai pas le droit de le conduire pour éviter de perdre des membre de façon stupide.

- C'est ça, comment voulez-vous que j'apprenne à conduire si on m'interdit de m'entraîner ? Sans blague...

- Lors d'infiltrations, je ne dois pas me présenter aux locaux sous cette forme : "My name is Xigbar. Monsieur Xigbar", pistolet en main et prenant la pose.

- Cette liste ne peut pas me servir de munition, ou même d'allume-feu.

- C'est ça, comme si les autres membres respectaient leur liste, eux...

* * *

Voilà, si vous avez eu le courage de lire jusqu'ici bravo, et merci beaucoup aux lecteurs qui me suivent et se reconnaîtront, suivre un auteur aussi irrégulier que moi est en soi digne d'éloges !

Si vous êtes là pour la petite explication sur Roxas, la voici : en fait, j'ai déjà assez de mal avec la plupart des héros de jeux ou manga en général, souvent pour leur personnalité, qui est souvent du vu et revu (on le voit surtout dans les mangas)... Et puis même je dois dire avoir eu beaucoup de mal à m'attacher à Roxas, surtout dans Days où je le trouvais trop niais à mon goût, presque sans saveur... je le trouvais très stéréotypé héros-gentil-mais-qui-a-un-destin-tragique-car-manipulé-par-des-forces-qui-le-dépassent, et pour Xion ce fut pire, je la considère comme une vraie Mary-Sue de fanfic, avec tout ce que je sais sur elle ! Mais ça n'est que mon ressenti du jeu, vu leur popularité, je n'ai pas dû prendre le jeux comme la plupart des gens l'ont fait !


End file.
